hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam "Kane" Marcus
Kane is a main character of the Kane & Lynch series. He is the main protagonist and player character of Kane & Lynch: Dead Men and supporting character of Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days. Description Kane is a British native born on Aug 27, 1969. He has blue eyes, is 5' 11", and has a scar running through the right eye. Once an elated father with children and a wife. Kane was employed as a police officer in his early age. Living a sustained and well off existence, content with his circumstances. But after a tragic accident which led to the death of his son, Kane's once wonderful personal life dissolved, along with his loved ones, and he became distraught. Becoming a criminal out of his grief, he later joined the prominent gun-for-hire organization known as The7, undertaking the role as a soldier of fortune. After a misdirected operation involving him in Venezuela, that accidently caused the death of 25 local citizens promtly sending him to death row. During his transportation to Nevada Conservation Camp, a The7 truck strikes the transport. A bloody firefight between Kane, Lynch, The7, and police follows. Many are dead and Kane is sent to meet the Older Brother. He has three weeks to get a huge sum of money or else his family will be murdered. He has to be watched by Lynch. During the three weeks, Kane and Lynch rob a bank and kidnap a Yakuza leader's daughter in order to get the money. Kane eventually discovers that Lynch is unstable and gets very violent, so far as to kill all of the hostages during the bank robbery and kill the Yakuza leader's daughter. When Kane returns to The7 with bad news, they kill his wife and threaten to kill his daughter. Kane retaliates and brutally executes a member with a shovel. He goes to get some men that were burned by The7. Kane, Lynch, and the men go after The7 and the Yakuza leader. The Yakuza leader and the main members are killed, but at the cost of most of the men. About a year later, the events of Kane & Lynch 2 take place. Kane arrives in Shanghai and reunites with Lynch. They are to do a simple deal, claiming it's the "final job." But not everthing goes according to plan, and the two are set up and end up being hunted down by Chinese Special Forces and a Hsin triad. Kane and Lynch kill the Triad boss and flee the country. Mercenary Profile Kane is a experienced fighter, adept in unarmed combat and the use of firearms, as well as the methods that make them efficient. With ten years of being under the direction of The7 Kane gained a set of remarkable skills that made his acts successful, eventually earning himself a seat amongst The7 crime lords who constituted the organization. He also shows a high amount of skill with a push dagger, as he almost always weilds one. Case Notes Kane's son died at the age of two in a tragic accident when he got hold of Kane's service gun. Kane's wife blamed him for the death of their young boy and left him. Out of grief Kane joined a powerful clan of mercenaries known as The7, he fought in the world's toughest hotspots for the highest bidder, until a operation in venezuela went horribly wrong and resulted in 25 innocent civilians being slaughtered. Kane was the only survivor and it is rumoured that he escaped with a vast amount of loot, there is little evidence of what happened to this haul, Kane was apprehended and extradited back to the U.S.A, he was found guilty and sentenced to death.The loot was never found. Criminal History Kane has been found guilty of the manslaughter of 25 venezuelan citizens, He has been sentenced to death and is awaiting transportation to a high maximum security prison were he will be executed. It is possible that many more deaths lead to Kane as a result of his mercenary life but non is proven, he is a violent man and to be treated with extreme caution. Hitman: Blood Money Kane and Lynch are in the paper twice. The first time is when you complete Death of a Showman and the paper says they broke out of Death Row transportation. And the second time is after A House of Cards and the paper says the police are giving up the manhunt, but the FBI aren't. Hitman: Absolution He makes a cameo appearance in Hitman: Absolution's Welcome to Hope mission waiting for an "associate" (Lynch). If you start the bar fight, two men will charge him and Kane will take them down with a swift punch. Kane also makes a cameo in Skurky's Law, where he can be seen writing a letter to his daughter. Equipment * SG552 Assault Rifle (Kane & Lynch only) * P90 (Kane & Lynch only) * SLP .40 Pistol (with or without sound suppressor, Kane & Lynch only) * Push Dagger * HX UMP (Welcome to Hope) Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters